No sé por qué
by Satashi
Summary: Fate piensa en Nanoha y en su vida juntas


Gracias a Scarlet Fate por traducir este fic al español.

-Satashi.

* * *

**No sé por qué**

**Por: Satashi**

Todo comenzó el momento en que nos conocimos hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Tú eras mi enemiga, mi rival, mi oponente. No quería nada más que vencerte y tomar aquello que buscaba y así poder ser aceptada por mi madre. Pero tú, no querías atacarme, no querías herirme. Querías ser mi amiga, ayudarme, tocarme. A tiempo entendí eso y te permití alcanzarme con tu mano y salvarme de mi propio infierno interior. Te debo mi vida, sin ti no podría estar realmente viva hoy. Estuviste al pie del cañón por mí y trabajaste con las personas para ayudarme a ser libre en el mundo que nunca antes había disfrutado. Me enseñaste algo entonces, aquél día sobre el puente; lo que la amistad es. Intercambiamos listones y nuestros dedos se tocaron. Algo chispeo en mi pecho entonces y quería decírtelo, pero no lo hice, y no sé por qué.

Enviamos video cartas la una a la otra constantemente por los próximos meses. Cada una llenaba mi corazón de alegría y todavía las tengo todas ellas en orden, en mi habitación, aún hoy. Me mostraste cosas sobre el mundo, me presentaste nuevos amigos, me diste algo para esforzarme a vivir. Empezó lentamente, realmente nunca me entendí a mi misma, pero mis sentimientos por ti estaban creciendo. Pude escuchar tu voz estando sola en mi habitación y sonreír. Estabas ahí para mí, aún si estábamos muy apartadas, y eso fue lo que había deseado toda mi vida. Me aceptaste. Mi corazón sufría por verte. Quería decirtelo urgentemente, pero no lo hice, y no sé por qué.

Vernos de nuevo no fue como ambas lo habíamos anticipado. Después de tanto tiempo estábamos reunidas, sólo para ser separadas de nuevo, próximamente. La batalla fue muy dura para mí, así que estaba preocupada, muy preocupada. Pero nosotras vencimos, y fuimos capaces de hablarnos otra vez. Nuestro segundo abrazo. Te sostuve fuertemente en esa pequeña habitación y cada cosa que había sentido en los pasados meses amenazó con escapar, todo en ese preciso momento. No pude decírtelo entonces, esos extraños sentimientos, así que los contuve y no sé por qué.

Escuela primaria, escuela secundaría, escuela preparatoria… Fuimos a través de ellas juntas, con el grupo de amigos que hicimos a lo largo del camino. Descubrí lo que era ser normal, simplemente tener una vida y las preocupaciones que vienen a lo largo de ella. La gente sabía de nosotras; teníamos demasiadas cartas de amor en nuestros casilleros cada mes. Pero no les tomé importancia y tú tampoco lo hiciste. Respecto a esos sentimientos siempre replicábamos en persona la misma respuesta: no estamos buscando una relación en este momento. Muy en el fondo estaba mintiendo. Sabía entonces lo que no supe hace mucho tiempo. Te quería; sostenerte, besarte, sentirte. Siempre juntas pero nunca en la forma que quería. Un sin fin de veces estuvimos en esa situación, tu mirándome con esos ojos, y pudo haber sido el momento perfecto para decir las palabras en mi corazón… pero no lo hice, y no sé por qué.

Yuuno llegó a ser tu novio y para ser honesta estaba feliz por ustedes dos, desafiando el dolor en mi corazón, sentí que ustedes dos podrían ser felices juntos. Todo mundo decía que eran la pareja perfecta, pero yo no estaba de acuerdo. Aún cuando sabía que no podría ser lo mejor para ti, aun cuando sabía que Yuuno podría dar su vida por ti, yo sabía una cosa: nadie podría amarte tanto como yo podría. A través de sus citas, sus altibajos emocionales, sus buenos y malos momentos, yo estaba ahí para ti. Siempre sonriéndote, siempre cuidándote, siempre amándote. Tus ojos buscaban los míos y me miraban como si estuvieran buscando algo. Las palabras nunca dejaron mi boca, y no sé por qué.

Tu boda fue impresionante, llena con muchos, muchos amigos. La gente estaba llorando, la gente estaba celebrando, la gente estaba riendo. La pareja perfecta era ahora una familia. Lloré muchísimo ese día, tanto de felicidad como de tristeza. El podría tratarte correctamente, podría amarte hasta que el mundo se terminara, y podría hacerte muy feliz. Desafiando esto, no podría estar ahí, pero sabía que tenía qué. Cuando me dijiste acerca del compromiso sostuviste mis manos y tenías esa mirada profunda sobre mis ojos con ese mirar, buscando algo que siempre estuvo ahí. Te deseé la mejor de las suertes, y no sé por qué.

Ahora te has ido y otra vez la gente fue reunida. Nadie estaba sonriendo ahora, sólo lágrimas por la chica que había muerto a la joven edad de veinticuatro. Mi mundo fue destruido, mi corazón roto, mis lágrimas no se detenían. Lentamente la gente comenzó a dar pequeños discursos mientras permanecían en frente de tu ataúd, cada una mencionando tu sonrisa, tus palabras agradables, tu alegría siempre presente. Mis palabras fueron las más cortas de todas, aun cuando te conocía mejor que nadie. Las emociones que sentí, la manera en que tocaste mi vida, no podrían ser plasmadas con meras oraciones.

Entonces, justo antes de que fueras enterrada en el campo sobre esa colina mirando al resplandor del sol, Hayate se puso de pie y miró a todos después de dejar una rosa con las ya muchas que estaban ahí. La líder de nuestra unidad sostenía un pequeño libro que supe era tu diario y dijo que en tu memoria leería un pasaje de él.

_Te veo cada día en mis sueños y mientras estoy despierta. Aún cuando estás lejos sé que estamos conectadas en nuestras mentes. Te amo demasiado, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. Eres la persona que significa lo más importante para mí y podría dar cualquier cosa sólo por ver tu sonrisa. Cada mañana me levanto y espero que este pueda ser el día. El día en que finalmente me digas las palabras que quiero oír, el día en que podamos amarnos verdaderamente la una a la otra. Te miro, buscando desesperadamente algún tipo de señal, y obtengo la misma sonrisa que siempre muestras. Quiero que me digas, pero nunca lo haces, y no sé por qué._


End file.
